Class Discussion
by crazygirl18
Summary: Natsume has never participated in any class discussion. Today might be the day. One shot. Please review!


**AN: **the song used here does not belong to me and Gakuen Alice.

* * *

.

.

.

**Class Discussion**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

_I remembered so well_

_The day that you came into my life_

_You asked for my name_

_You had the most beautiful smile_

_My life has started to change_

_When I wake up each day feeling alright_

_With you right by my side_

_Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

_How did you know_

_I needed someone like you in my life_

_That there is an empty space in my heart_

_You came at the right time in my life_

_I'll never forget_

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life_

_And took all the worries and fears that I had_

_I guess what I'm really trying to say_

_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way_

_No words can express how much I love you_

_._

_._

_._

The whole class was quiet until the very end of the song. No one moved. Everyone was touched by the simple lyrics. Not a sound could be heard until... someone had to destroy the moment, their substitute teacher.

_"Natsume, can you share your thoughts about this song?"_

Mr. Narumi was absent today but informed his students that a special music class was to be held. Everyone thought it would be a stupid and boring class but to their own shock, they were enjoying it. The moment the sub-teacher came in, he was able to pull their interest with what he wanted to discuss: _Music and its lyrics_.

At first the class didn't even want to try to pretend they were interested with what the teacher was discussing but with wit and humor, he was capable of making almost everyone discuss their thoughts about what they feel about certain songs.

However, just as they were about to ask him if they could forever replace Mr. Narumi, the teacher had to do something really stupid. Indeed, the teacher forgot to do one important research before coming to class or perhaps no one in the faculty mentioned about the rules when it came to a specific student: _Natsume Hyuuga._

The class knew that the teacher they were all coming to like would soon be a goner because _every_ teacher who worked at the Academy knew **not to ask** Natsume a stupid question. Actually, _everyone knew_ not to ask the flame caster a stupid question. And right now, **EVERYONE** knew that **WAS** a stupid question. So the verdict was simply: DEATH

Natsume, who as always was reading another installment of his favorite manga, looked slowly at the teacher and stared at him as if he spoke a different language. The whole class went still, no one dared to move, in fear that they'll end up as target practice for the flame caster.

The whole campus knew Natsume was a person to fear. He had the fire alice, which meant he was in the Dangerous Ablity class, hence the word, d-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s. Natsume was a flame caster who had no patience, say anything wrong, you get burn. Annoy him, you burn. Do something wrong, you get the third degree burn. He was definitely someone you didn't want to mess with. But too bad the teacher was to busy to notice the signs of the students who were telling him, _it was nice knowing you_.

Ruka just sighed, continued petting his favorite rabbit. '_Sir, you don't know what your getting into.'_

"Mr. Hyuuga," the substitute teacher said sighing. "you are the only one in the class who has not participated in our class discussion. All I want is for you to tell me how you feel about this song. There are no wrong answers or right. I just want to know your feelings about it. I'm sure you have been in love or felt how it feels to be in love with someone who you don't want to love?"

Kokroyomi slapped his forehead and smirked. _'Wrong question! Oh well, too bad you won't be teaching anymore.'_

'_I'm going to kill the bastard.' _

Kokroyomi didn't even need to turn around and see who was thinking that. He knew who he heard.

Oblivious to what his class was trying to tell him, the substitute teacher continued to patiently wait for the flame caster's answer. Ignoring the fact that the class had finally came to a conclusion that the teacher would not be seeing daylight tomorrow. "Mr. Hyuuga? Your thoughts please? Or…" the teacher had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You are afraid to express how you really feel. Don't you…huh? Huh! Huh!" he said slightly laughing.

Awhile ago, the whole class declared the teacher would be dead by tomorrow. Now, they were sure that he wouldn't be able to reach his room tonight…especially when the room temperature was starting to heat up..._fast_.

They were all starting to sweat because of the heat but then suddenly the temperature began to cool down.

_"Stop it Natsume." _A girl quietly but you can hear the crisp sound in her voice that she was serious.

Hotaru didn't need to figure out who would openly defy the flame caster. She just prepared herself to take out one of her invention which would save her stupid best friend temporarily from the wrath of Natsume. '_Stupid. Well she's the only idiot who can talk to another idiot, like him.'_

Natsume glared at the person who had just nullified his alice.

It was no other than Mikan Sakura, who was obviously sending him a silent message telling him to stop whatever he was thinking.

Yeah trust the idiot Mikan to save the day. As long as Mikan was in this room, the class sighed in relief knowing they would not be roasting with the ignorant teacher.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please join our class discussion, if not, I'm sorry but I may have to request your adviser to fail you." The teacher said with a grin. Apparently, the stupid sub-teacher they have was much worse and dense than Mr. Narumi!

Valentines was next month and sub-teacher wanted the class to participate to whatever nonsense he was teaching. Natsume was ready to flay the teacher alive …if he happened not to look at Mikan.

'J_ust cooperate, please…'_

Mikan looked at him, pleading not to ruin the last subject of the day. The whole class was having a great time with the teacher for the last forty minutes. It was just too bad that even she had to admit that the teacher had to attempt to ask Natsume to participate in class. Teachers knew that Natsume was smart and didn't need to participate in any class discussion because he would always end up getting high scores which she would always whine on how he got those scores when all he did was cut class or read his manga inside the classroom. She would then burst out and say _'life is so unfair!' _and he would constantly remind her that she was an idiot that's why she got low grades.

This time she sent Natsume a death glare, telling him that she was dead serious.

Unknown to the twosome, the whole class was watching them. These were the rare times when they would see by their own eyes and in their existing life in planet earth, if Natsume would give in to his _girlfriend_.

Yes, clumsy and loud-mouth Mikan Sakura was the girlfriend of the arrogant yet cool guy, Natsume Hyuuga. A relationship no one dared to call _"a match made in heaven."_

Ever since Mikan came to study at the Academy, things were never normal. It was normal to see people making creations that surpassed the great Galileo, who in Hotaru's opinion compared to her inventions, _was an amateur_. But with Mikan, everyone felt that they had great alice ability. She would always be at awe whenever she saw new alices. When she herself was even oblivious to her own alice not even caring that her ability was a very important one. All she knew was everyone's alice was much cooler than her own ability.

Mikan was also capable of changing someone to be a better person. She can change the way they look at life and even managed to climb the walls of the feared flame caster. Mikan was the only one that could freely talk to Natsume without fearing to be burned to death. But still, there was one thing that the class did not understand about._ Were they really a couple?_

According to Hotaru's book of "_Couples inside the Academy"_ as for today, Natsume and Mikan has been a couple for more than 3 years!

Where's the confusion you may ask?

For the last 3 years in high school, they have non-stopped argued. He has never called her _sweetie, honey, and baby_ unless if _polka-dot panty face,_ _strawberry-panty or idiot_ were sweet endearments to them. Perhaps Natsume burning Mikan's skirt and her hair was vocal announcement that he liked her? It was very confusing to them all. _No holding hands. No stolen kisses._ Nothing. It was if nothing changed.

_Literally, nothing changed._

Except... there were rare moments when they did see some emotions from Natsume. Some thought that the "so-called couple" was just a make up excuse so Natsume's fan club would leave him alone and not hope they would one day be his girlfriend. Others took the risk of confessing that they liked Mikan and even to Mikan's surprise, wanted to date her. Too bad, those who confessed somehow ended up in the hospital with severe burns. Some would in fact dare to ask Natsume if they could properly court Mikan since they did not seem like a couple, they too ended up with _really_ bad burns. Those were the rare things which made people wonder about the _couple's _relationship. But one thing was clear to everyone.

Mikan was off limits. _VERY_ of limits.

"Fine." Natsume grumbled getting off his chair.

A simple word which made the whole class look at Natsume as if he had said a foreign language.

A simple word which made Mikan smile at him.

A simple word which made Hotaru secretly record this _"grand-participation"_ and thinking how much it would sell.

Natsume went to the front row and started to explain but looked at the teacher who was at the back row, as if he was explaining to a guy who just entered nursery.

_I remembered so well_

_The day that you came into my life_

_You asked for my name_

_You had the most beautiful smile_

"Obviously, for the people _who is stupid_ to understand the first line-" Natsume said dryly. "-the person can't help but remember how an annoying, stupid idiot would mess up his quiet peaceful life, without asking her to do so."

Mikan glared at him, because she definitely knew who he was addressing the line to. _'You're in trouble tonight!'_

At the beginning, the teacher was excited that he was able to make the flame caster participate in his class but now he should have listened to the warnings of his fellow teachers.

"_Do not let Mr. Natsume Hyuuga participate in any class discussion if you wish to see the sun the next day."_

He thought they were joking, being over exaggerated. Guess they weren't. "Err... Mr. Hyuuga, you don't have to participate if don't…wish too…" But Natsume gave him a glare that made him wish he was somewhere far…very far from the Academy. The Bermuda Triangle perhaps? "Hehehe…do go on Mr. Hyuuga." The teacher said in a weak voice. Finally understanding what his students were trying to tell him. "I'll just stay here, near this corner. Please, continue with your words of wisdom"

The class was finally able to breathe when Natsume started to speak again in a very boring tone.

_My life has started to change_

_When i wake up each day feeling alright_

_With you right by my side_

_Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

"Hn. Well the guy couldn't do anything because the idiot was everywhere, invading everyone's life even if they didn't ask her too. Until one dull morning, the baka invaded his. This made him feel very irritated and annoyed on how the baka looked at life." Natsume explained while crossing his arms.

Ruka secretly smiled at Natsume, because it was so obvious who he was talking about.

_How did you know_

_I needed someone like you in my life_

_That there is an empty space in my heart_

_You came at the right time in my life_

Natsume knew Mikan was fuming inside because by the way she was holding the desk he knew the desk was being aimed to him.

Mikan was different from all the girls he met. No matter how many times he argued with her, she never gave up on him. Falling for her was something he never expected. If a fortune teller told him he would be getting together with her, he would have made sure she never had entered the Academy. Mikan was one person you could never forget. No matter how many times he told her to stay away from him, she never left him. She always came back. She was the only person he felt comfortable with. And the only person who brought an emotion called _jealousy_. But she was worth it. Worth waking up everyday because you knew there was a special person who was waiting for him.

This time he looked at Mikan.

"But..." Natsume said in a low voice. "despite that the idiot invaded his normal routines, he always wondered how she knew what he really felt. Why was the idiot so stubborn to not let the guy be alone? The idiot knew he didn't deserve her. Still the idiot never gave up on him. Because the idiot knew…I needed her."

The whole class went _"oohhh"_

Hotaru was thinking madly. _'Rich, I'm going to be rich'_

The anger that was burning inside her body and revenge plans which was forming inside her head, evaporated. Mikan smiled at Natsume, _'the stupid jerk cannot see that when I step out of this class, his fan president, who is sending me death glares is starting to plan Ways-to-Kill-Mikan'_

Mikan looked at her classmates; everyone was listening to every word the jerk was saying. _As if he was some sort of god. _

They both knew the Academy was curious about their relationship. She knew that they wanted to know if they were really a couple. Mikan looked at the only ring that was on her hand, the ring which Natsume gave to her.

They always saw them constantly arguing. Calling themselves names which would make any mother faint if they happen to pass by. But what they didn't see was when they were alone, a_way from prying eyes._ Natsume never showed his true feelings when there were people around. Every night, Natsume would check to see if she was safe in bed and would pretend to reluctantly be her companion if she couldn't go to sleep. He was the only one who had the rights to tease her and according to him, _the only one who could see her underwear_. He was also the only one who could make her heart beat fast. Natsume was very confusing to understand…but everything that they've been through. He was worth it.

In everyone's life, there is always this one person who would be worth going through the pain if in the end you'd be able to see them smile. And seeing Natsume smiling or giving a carefree laugh is worth everything.

_I'll never forget_

_How you brought the sun to shine in my life_

_And took all the worries and fears that I had_

_I guess what I'm really trying to say_

_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way_

_No words can express how much I love you_

"All his life he walked in darkness, he never knew that the person who he called idiot, would be the reason he would be able to see some light…despite the things he had done and will be doing…he knows, the idiot would be there. Like the stupid sun. Because the idiot was the only one who was able to see beyond the words he would tell her… And if she would ever think or doubt that the jerk never…loved her…then she is the biggest idiot. Because that meant he too was an idiot for falling for a girl like her."

Mikan was about to cry by his confession.

The whole class was about to clap when the flame caster had to say something to redeem himself.

"Too bad the idiot who sang this song was gay." Natsume said smirking.

Everyone fell of their chairs.

Natsume looked at Mikan who looked confused. "What? Did you think I was talking about you, I would not call myself an idio-"

Mikan who was about to think that she was able to see another side of Natsume had to do something stupid. She threw the desk at him and stomped out of the classroom.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the classroom immediately.

Hotaru left the room with a song, _rich, rich, rich, I'm going to be rich._

Ruka helped the stunned Natsume off his feet.

Kokroyomi wanted to laugh at what the flame caster was thinking.

'_Did I say something wrong to the idiot?'_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**AN:** How do you think my attempt at a light-comedy story turned out? Did I pass? Let me know! Please leave a review. Thanks.

.

.

.


End file.
